


Mermaid AU Vote

by Izzygrace07



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzygrace07/pseuds/Izzygrace07
Summary: I need a vote on who I should pair for an upcoming story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Mermaid AU Vote

Hiya kiddos!

So, I'm about to lay out a plot for you, and it is definitely a story I am going to write. I just need to know who you'd prefer to see in the story: Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin from 5 Seconds of Summer, or Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.

Here's the plot:

Person A wakes up naked on the beach to Person B shaking him, making sure he is okay. Person A has no memory of what happened to lead to this point, and to make things worse, he can't speak. Together with the help of Person B, the two try to navigate through the memories that Person A recalls overtime, and make some discoveries about each other that may drive a wedge between the two. Or, perhaps, their differences may be what brings them together.

In the case of 5SOS, Person A is Luke and Person B is Ashton. 

In the case of 1D, Person A is Harry and Person B is Louis.

Please leave a comment on the pairing you'd want to see the story about. This was originally going to be a 5SOS fic, but I can also see it being a 1D fic, so I thought I'd ask for audience preference before getting too far. Thank you!


End file.
